U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,572 discloses a roll made of materials which may be somewhat insulating, but the roller is used exclusively as a cleaner that works by mechanically rubbing toner from the surface of the photoconductor. Its purpose is to replace fiber brush or fur brush cleaners commonly used at the time of the patent. In the present invention, a plastic roll may be used, but it does not touch the photoconductor and is used only for transporting mix.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,510 discloses a system for placing toner on a substrate, pel by pel, by shooting toner from a developer roll through an opening in a strip. This is done with an electric field between the developer roll and electrodes in the strip to pop the toner off the roll. In the present invention, we develop toner from a toner-carrier mix moving between the bar of the photoconductor. The electric field is applied between these two, in contrast to the situation in that patent. The toner itself jumps from the carrier, not the developer roll.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,065,557 discloses a monocomponent cleaning system with a rotating magnet assembly rather than the conventional stationary one. The patent is similar to two component magnetic brush cleaning systems but for monocomponent toner. Although the drawings superficially resembles that of the present invention, it is obvious that the patent is totally irrelevant to the present invention.